Kick-Ass: Life of a Hero
by Spidey108
Summary: This is Kick-Ass meeting two people who are in New York. Right now it's a One-Shot but if I get good positive reviews I'll continue it. So please enjoy! Rated T for language and violence.


**This is basically a one-shot of Kick-Ass meeting two characters from Young Justice two years before the team forms, I had this thought in my head for awhile so I hope you enjoy this.**

** I may turn this into an actual story if I get good reviews.**

_**Weird Meeting**_

You know what they say about heroes?

How they always win? How they always get the girl?

Yeah, let me say this.

People who say that don't know what they're talking about.

How would I know? Well I so happen to be a hero.

... A sad, pathetic excuse of a hero.

Let me be honest.

I have no powers.

I had no training.

I sure as hell don't have a dramatic origin.

The truth was I just put on a wet suit and went out there to be a hero.

My name is Dave Lizewski and I am Kick-Ass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shit!" Kick-Ass, a teenager wearing a green wetsuit with yellow lines on it swore as he managed to barely block a knife from stabbing him, at the expense of a pipe hitting the back of his head.

"Kill him!" The gang members shouted as they began to stomp on him as he fell to the ground.

If it wasn't for the metal plates that Kick-Ass obtained from his first night out when he was stabbed and hit with a car, he would be in a lot of pain by now as he kicked up, knocking a tooth out of someone before using the baton he carries to smash someone in the face, knocking him out.

"That all you got?" Kick-Ass asked as some people were recording the fight after investigating the noise.

The reason he was fighting these pricks were because they were attempting a mugging on a teenage girl and it turned into a rape attempt as he got there.

Luckily, Kick-Ass was able to prevent them from taking it too far as he used his batons to break another guys face in, knocking him out.

Panting in exhaustion as blood dripped from his mask, Kick-Ass looked at the last guy who pulled out a gun.

"Just give up freak!" He snarled at Kick-Ass.

"Go ahead and shoot." Kick-Ass said to him angrily even if he was afraid he would.

The guy went to shoot, but a soda can hit him in the face, causing the bullet to shoot past Kick-Ass and into the brick wall, leaving Kick-Ass to come up and slug the thug in the face.

Looking over, Kick-Ass gave a small wave to the teen who threw the soda can. "Thanks."

"You go Kick-Ass!" The teen said with a smile as the crowd cheered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even though I consider myself the worst hero in contrast to Batman, Superman, hell the whole Justice League, I am the only hero in New York that actually fights for the people.

I called the police on some things that I couldn't handle, leaving me in some of their good books.

I helped people with everything, from leaving food for homeless to finding lost pets to helping an old lady across the street.

Sure I'm not delivering one-liners to supervillains or blasting meteors out of the sky.

But I'm helping in my own way and people could see from how I'm doing it, that I'm just a person that wants to help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Going into a deserted alley, Kick-Ass pulled out a backpack that he hid behind a dumpster and pulled a turtleneck and a pair of slacks on and pulled his mask off to showed a blonde haired teenage boy with blue eyes and some bruises and cuts on his face.

"Oh great." Dave muttered as he felt his face. "I can't say I get mugged everyday, my Dad will get suspicious."

Giving a shrug, Dave pocketed his mask, put on his glasses and walked like a timid kid, something he had a lot of practice doing, through a crowd of people who didn't look twice at him.

'_I wonder how Mindy is doing._' Dave thought to himself as he thought about that one hero he teamed up with. '_I haven't seen her since her new Step-Dad moved out of New York with her._'

It's been nearly a year since he became Kick-Ass and he actually helped take down a crime lord who owned part of the city.

John Genovese.

Although Kick-Ass did something that most heroes wouldn't do.

He killed John.

... With a Rocket Launcher he found.

Shaking his head, Dave remembered that John was going to kill Mindy with a pistol shot to the face if he didn't intervene.

If he was Batman he would've thrown a batarang.

Flash would've ran up and stopped him.

Superman would've used Heat Vision on the gun.

Him? He killed the guy.

Luckily, John was the only guy he killed and Dave kept quiet about it, not wanting to talk to anyone about what happened.

With a shrug, Dave walked into his house to see his Dad asleep on the couch with a book in his face.

Giving a smile, Dave took the book off his face and pulled a blanket over his Dad.

Today was his Dad's day off from his job as a security officer and he was trying hard to give Dave a good life after his Mom died of a brain aneurysm.

Going to his room, Dave plopped down on his bed.

"Home sweet home." Dave thought as he fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What Dave didn't know was that he was followed home by someone in the shadows who looked around before leaving a note on Dave's desk as he disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Dave woke up yawning as he got up, wincing a bit.

"Ow." Dave muttered holding his face as he looked in the mirror to see that the bruise was still there, although it was less obvious than before. "Thank God there's no school."

Giving a yawn, Dave got up only to pause as he saw a piece of paper on his desk. "The hell?"

He just cleaned his desk the other day so the fact that the paper was there confused him.

Opening it his eyes widened as he read it.

'_**Kick-Ass**_

_**Meet me in Park Avenue in costume at eight pm.**_'

Taking a deep breath, Dave pocketed the letter.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man._' Dave thought in a panic. '_Who was it? I was folowed wasn't I?! Ugh I should've learned after what happened with Big Daddy and Hit Girl._'

Hearing a noise from downstairs, Dave walked down to see his Dad eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey sport." Mr. Lizewski said with a smile.

"Morning, Dad." Dave greeted returning the smile.

Then Mr. Lizewski frowned. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell yesterday." Dave said with an embarrassed chuckle for good measure. "I was goofing off and not paying attention to where I was going."

"Why?"

"The new Captain America movie." Dave answered with a grin. "I was just excited it came out on DVD."

Mr. Lizewski gave a nod at that, knowing how Dave was with superheroes, whether it was real life or fiction.

"Well do you have any plans for tonight?" Mr. Lizewski asked with a grin. "Because we could go to that Baseball game?"

Dave smiled for a bit at the chance to spend some time with his dad. "Sure thi-." He stopped as he remembered the note.

"What?" Mr. Lizewski asked in worry.

"Crap, sorry Dad but I made a promise to help Todd out with something." Dave said looking disappointed as he had to lie to his Dad and avoid spending some quality time.

"... Dave are you angry at me?"

"What?" Dave looked up in shock at the question.

"Are you angry at me?" Mr. Lizewski repeated the question.

"Of course not." Dave shook his head. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you are rarely home these days." Mr. Lizewski said with a sigh. "You are late coming home, whenever I have some time off to spend some time with you you're busy. It's been going on for a year and I'm worried."

Dave looked down guiltily as he heard that. "Dad, I'm not angry at you, it's just that-."

"What?"

Not believing he was about to do this, Dave continued. "I'm well... Changing."

"What do you-... Oh." Mr. Lizewski got the picture as his eyes widened.

"Yeah." Dave hated that he intentionally caused an awkward moment by bringing something like this up. "And well I've been trying to figure things out."

"I think we should talk."

"Uh." Now Dave was really regretting it. "No thanks, I heard it all in Health Class."

"I still think we should talk."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am never doing that again." Dave was red in the face as he left the apartment around nighttime.

After that awkward talk, Dave spent the day with his Dad still feeling guilty because he never thought that his hero life would take its toll like that.

'_I guess I know how Peter Parker feels._' Dave thought from reading those comics.

Shaking his head, Dave found a place to change and began to head to Park Avenue as Kick-Ass.

Looking around, Kick-Ass was confused when he didn't see anyone.

"Psst." Someone said behind him, causing Kick-Ass to jump and spin around to see a eleven year old boy with raven black hair wearing a red tunic with black pants, a black cape that had yellow underneath it and a domono mask that hid his eyes. "So you're Kick-Ass?"

Kick-Ass had wide eyes. "Robin the Boy Wonder?!" He asked in shocked as the kid laughed a little creepily with it echoing a bit.

"Yup." Robin said with a cheeky smile. "I see that you got my note."

"That was you?" Kick-Ass asked in shock. "Why?"

"Just wanted to talk." Robin answered with a shrug. "Right KF?"

A sudden wind causing Kick-Ass to turn to see a ginger kid that was thirteen years old wearing a yellow suit with red on the legs and lightning bolt symbol on his chest. "You can say that again Rob."

Kick-Ass had to keep his mouth from dropping at meeting two well known partners to heroes.

"So what's going on?" Kick-Ass asked in confusion.

"KF and I were bored and wanted to talk to other younger heroes." Robin answered with a shrug. "Speedy is a little preoccupied so we came to see what type of hero you were."

"Really?" Kick-Ass was certain he was dreaming at this point.

"Sorry dude but you need practice." Kid Flash said raining a bit on Kick-Ass's parade.

"Hey I'm doing better." Kick-Ass said a little insulted.

"Do you have any training?" Robin asked curiously.

"Uh... No." Kick-Ass admitted. "I don't have any training."

"Powers?" Kid Flash asked.

"I can't feel pain." Kick-Ass answered with a shrug.

"... Man if Batman hears about this he'll try to make you quit." Robin chuckled at the thought.

Kick-Ass looked a bit annoyed. "Hey, I can take care of myself."

"But imagine if you had training." Robin said with a grin as he thought of something. "How about I show you some basic moves?"

Kick-Ass gave him a look of surprise and he wasn't the only one.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash looked at him. "You sure Batman wouldn't mind that?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Robin said with a grin. "So how about it KA?"

Blinking at the nickname, Kick-Ass couldn't help but be suspicious. "What's the catch? The last time a 'hero' helped me I ended up getting my nuts fried by a car battery." He said remembering Red Mist's betrayal when he found out the teen was Chris Genovese the son of the crime lord he killed.

Kid Flash winced at that before he answered. "You mean besides the fact that you'll be killed without training?"

Kick-Ass looked at them before Robin chuckled. "Come on, what do you have to lose?" He asked. "We already know your identity."

"Alright then who are you two?" Kick-Ass asked with his arms crossed.

"Call me Wally." Kid Flash said surprising Kick-Ass. "But Batman won't let Boy Wonder give out his name."

Having the sudden image of Batman dangling him from a rooftop, Kick-Ass decided not to push that issue before he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

**To Be Continued...**

** I know its short but I figured this would be the perfect place to end this unless people ask for it to be continued.**

** Now please review.**


End file.
